The Line of Aurelius
by Krinaia
Summary: Spike's got his chip out, Buffy and the scoobies are vamped, teamed up with Darla and Drusilla... everyone's evil! What do a group of really powerful evil people do? Order of business: 1. Turn Angel evil. 2. Rule the world.


Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Angel, don't belong to me. That's why this is called fan fiction. Got that people? The wonderful shows don't belong to me. 

Author's Note: Since I've only watched until season six of Buffy and season two (I think) of Angel, Darla and Drusilla are alive. Pretend that somewhere along the line, Spike got his chip out, Buffy and the Scooby gang turned into vampires, and they banded together with Darla and Drusilla to turn Angel evil again. Purpose? Rule the world of course.

`-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-``-_-`

The Line of Aurelius

The pale vampire surveyed the little house- er, big gigantic estate, of his exclusive little gang. They were the most feared killers on the continent, and they had never lost a battle. Well, maybe one, but that had been years ago.

"Spike!" Darla, his great-grandsire… or… fellow sire… well, great-grandsire was easier, called.

Spike turned his blue eyes on the blonde vampire. "Yes?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to kill anyone until we put the plan into action."

"It was taking too bloody long."

"But now he's not suspicious. He thinks we're back on track. He thinks we're predictable again."

"And this is a problem because?" he lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

Darla sighed exasperatedly. "You know, I shouldn't be talking to you. Where's Druscilla? Has she arrived from San Francisco yet?"

"No. She and Willow had a little problem. They asked for back-up."

Darla vamped out. "Why?"

"I took care of it. Rather- Xander and Tara followed. They said they'd summon Anyanka if they needed it. Anya did the job."

"Why did they need back up?"

"Ruling vampire had been dusted. Lots of vampires running amuck. They had to…" Spike grinned. "Establish a government. Put a little discipline."

Darla pouted. "I go to Napa, and I miss out on all the fun."

Spike shrugged. "What'd you do there? What-his-name still taking care of everything?"

Darla nodded. "Of course. Oh, a little tidbit. Harmony finally got dusted."

"You don't say? Who?"

"Slayer."

"Must have been one dumb Slayer. Harmony must have been such a worthless kill," came the voice of Spike's love. The former Slayer, Buffy approached. "I mean, she really isn't worth chasing down."

Darla turned to face Buffy. "You're just sore because you never dusted her."

"I could have killed her anytime I wanted to. I just didn't want to."

Darla smiled smugly. "Say your excuses…"

"Please. Harmony wasn't worth my time. What did what's-his-name screw up again?" Buffy asked, changing the subject, and settling herself on Spike's lap.

"No, he didn't screw up anything."

Buffy's face became deadly serious. She glanced at Spike. "I told you she went to L.A."

"I did no-"

Buffy smirked. "Don't bother denying it. I went to Napa. You weren't there. Lindsey screwed up. Big time. Nearly got himself staked. The military got wind of what was going on and sent a team there."

"My Slayer killed everyone… but she had something in mind for Captain Cardboard," Spike gloated, sadistically proud of Buffy.

"Did she turn him?" Darla asked sharply.

Spike nodded. "Of course. Didn't you pet?"

"He's helping Lindsey out," Buffy grinned. "The look on his face when I vamped out and bit him was priceless…" Buffy vamped out. "But he loved it."

Spike glared at Buffy. 

Buffy smiled at Spike. "It was sweet revenge. He was a great asset. All that military knowledge…"

Darla's eyes lit up. "Do you mean that-"

"It's here."

"Show it to me?" Darla asked like an excited child.

"Of course! It's beautiful!" Buffy got up from Spike's lap, and she and Darla left the room, as if they were going to go see the new dress that Buffy had bought that was on sale, instead of a deadly glove that they had killed a hundred for. 

"This is horrible."

"What are we going to do?"

"It's hopeless you know. We don't have a chance against them."

"We've prevented apocalypses before," Angel supplied.

"But so have they," Cordelia reminded him.

"So we're screwed. Care to turn us Angel?" Gunn retorted half-seriously.

Wesley sighed. "Don't be so pessimistic. It's not like they want to end the world."

"No, they just want to rule it. Not much stopping them though," Cordelia replied.

"Why don't we just turn them against each other?" Gunn suggested.

"They're not competing for power. That makes it pretty hard. Besides, blood ties. Nothing except a soul would make them turn against each other." 

"They turned someone, in Napa… I didn't think they knew anyone there," Gunn frowned.

"Riley Finn. Military. Used to be part of the Initiative."

"Who turned him?"

Angel sighed. "Buffy."

Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

Angel saw the gesture. "You can't ask me to kill the vampire who sired me, the vampire I tortured and turned into a demon, the vampire who was my ally in countless fights, or the girl who was my everything… well, you can ask, but I won't. It's too hard. I care too much for them. I did once… I don't think I can do it again."

"So Finn and Lindsey you can stake?" Wesley asked hopefully.

Angel shrugged. "We'll find out sooner or later."

Buffy and Spike stood on the balcony of their room. "The stars are singing the cutest little song…" she whispered. "Listen."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "That sounds more like Dru, love."

"Shh… don't talk…" she whispered. "Listen."

"Buffy, this is crazy-"

"Shh…"

He sighed. And listened. And gasped. "They're singing!"

Buffy giggled. "I told you."

"No, not crazy singing, or boyband singing… but… they're really singing…"

Buffy nodded, and lifted her face to the heavens.  "Our boy is breaking… the stars are singing his defeat…" 


End file.
